Ilusiones del alma
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: - Espero que sepas –la voz ronca de él contra su oído logro provocarle el escalofrió y sonrojo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no pudo- que has vendido tu alma al diablo.
1. Proposición

!Hola a todos! Que emoción, aquí al fin con mi historia larga luego de siglos y lo mejor de todo es que es de esta pareja que tanto me gusta quiero agradecer a mi primo "putativo" David que fue el que me dio la idea para el título y, a Julieta y Sabri que me ayudaron a decidirme. Esta es una historia a la que le tengo mucha esperanza por decirlo de alguna manera, asique espero que realmente los guste, más adelante, créanme, va a dar unos giros dignos de sorpresa. Sin retenerlos más espero que les guste la historia y comenten, en verdad me anima leerlos.

* * *

**_Ilusiones del alma_**

_"Intenté ahogar mis dolores, pero ellos aprendieron a nadar."_

_Miro a su alrededor, pobreza era lo que sus ojos podían apreciar. Su platinado cabello atado en una larga y elegante cola, y sus distinguibles ropajes delataron su posición económica, algunos lo miraron con curiosidad y otros más con recelo ¿Qué hacia un personaje tan influyente, como seguramente lo era aquel hombre, en un barrio como aquel?_

_- Señor Inutaisho, el carruaje está listo._

_- De acuerdo –asintió a su fiel mayordomo, indicándole que enseguida iría-_

_Su espalda fue tocada suavemente, llamando su atención, atrás de él una pequeña jovencita lo observaba con aquellos ojos brillantes e inocentes._

_- ¿Podría quitarse? Está en medio –En medio de su estupefacción se hizo a un lado, ¿Cómo alguien tan tierno podía decir aquellas palabras de forma ruda?- Gracias._

_Ella siguió su camino, corriendo hacia donde fuera su destino. Miro sus pies descalzos llenos de magulladuras y cortes debido al brusco suelo arenoso, la pesada cesta sobre sus delicados hombros tampoco escapo de su vista, suspiro de forma lenta, lamentándose internamente por aquella chica._

* * *

- Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Se inclinó hasta la altura de aquel hombre que sujetaba con fuerza su estómago-

- ¡Oh dios! Creo que voy a morir –Suspiro, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Dulce señorita… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Mi nombre es Kagome, no debería hablar en ese estado –Aquel desconocido tomo sus manos, buscando fuerza tal vez, pensó ella-

- ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? –una sonrisa galante acompaño sus palabras-

Un sonido seco se escuchó, ella lo había cacheteado.

- Si se acerca a mí de nuevo le juro que lo pateare –lo miro de reojo bufando molesta, es que ¡podía existir gente descara y aquel tipejo!- Y no será precisamente en _lugares_ que se recuperen fácilmente.

Rio al verla partir, aun sentado en el suelo.

"_La encontré"  
_

* * *

- ¡Por favor! Sakasagami-san –cayó ante ella, arrodillándose- Se lo pido, solo deme tres días más, conseguiré el dinero, ¡Lo prometo!

Tan humillante, sintió ganas de gritarle a toda esa gente que la veía con ojos de lástima que no necesitaba que la miraran de aquella forma tan patética, haciéndola sentir más miserable, trago con fuerza tratando de deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta y agacho más la cabeza, rogando internamente que aquella frívola mujer se apiadara de ella, de _ellos_.

- Solo tres días –acaricio sus cabellos con aquella malvada sonrisa en sus labios pintados- Pero escucha bien, maldita mocosa, si no traes ese dinero te matare ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Muchas gracias! –una sonrisa ilumino aquel maltratado y agotado rostro-

- Vende tu cuerpo si es necesario… -La miro con desprecio, visiblemente asqueada- Claro, si es que alguien paga algo por ti.

Solo cuando la insoportable risa de la que era su casera dejo de hacer eco en la calle y sus pasos desaparecieron tras la esquina continua, ella encontró la fuerza suficiente para desechar aquellas palabras y ponerse de pie sacudiendo sus rodillas algo enrojecidas por la caída.

- ¿Kagome? –Una dulce voz infantil se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la morena volteara en su dirección inmediatamente-

- ¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces afuera? –Cargo al pequeño en sus brazos, adentrándose a la algo destartalada casa- Te he dicho que no salgas en las noches de frio.

- ¿Nos van a echar? –Aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillantes en lágrimas le recordaron el porqué de su lucha diaria para conseguir dinero-

- Lo siento –una tercera voz ronca y apagada se escuchó-

- Anciana Kaede, pero ¿Qué dice? –se arrodillo a un lado de la señora que descansaba en aquel viejo futon- Shippo trae algunas mantas, la abuela tiene frio.

- Solo olvídate de esta vieja cansada y vive tu vida –poso su arrugada mano maternalmente sobre la de la joven-

- ¡No diga tonterías! –frunció el ceño con dolor ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso?-

- Lo siento –tosió fuertemente, colocando una mano sobre su adolorido pecho- Lamento que tengas que vivir tan duramente por nuestra causa.

Los arropo a ambos, asegurándose que el frio de la noche no les diera mientras descansaban. Sus callosos dedos se apretaron formando puños, aquella noble anciana que la había cuidado como una madre estaba enferma y aquel tierno niño que había llegado a querer como un hijo; anémico, y ella… ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, froto su rostro con rudeza, tratando vanamente de desaparecer las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, tanta _impotencia_…

Se permitió llorar en silencio, ahogando su llanto en la manga de su desgastado kimono, tratando de no despertarlos, tratando de, por un momento siquiera, deshacerse de todo aquello que la atormentaba, tratando de… cuando amaneciera, ella tener fuerzas suficientes para sonreír a aquellas dos personas por quienes luchaba.

* * *

Un suave toqueteo en la puerta le hizo quitar la vista de los papeles en los que hubiera estado concentrado el día entero.

- Adelante –observo al más fiel de sus mayordomos atravesar el umbral- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lamento la intromisión mi señor –trago de forma algo pesada, su amo había dado órdenes directas de no ser molestado- El joven Miroku ha enviado su informe, la encontró.

- ¿Qué tan seguro esta? –Su voz ruda y grave dejaba claro que no aceptaba errores-

- Apuesto mi vida –el nombrado se hizo ver, saliendo de detrás de gran puerta de madera- Es perfecta para el trabajo.

- Bien, que así sea entonces –una despiadada sonrisa enmarco su perfectamente cincelado rostros- ¡Jaken! Prepara el carruaje.

- Como ordene, amo Sesshomaru –una reverencia acompaño sus palabras, partiendo seguidamente a hacer lo ordenado-

Ya se encargaría él mismo de asegurarse qué tan perfecta era.

* * *

Ahí, frente a aquella destartalada casa, se encontraba la _mujer _por quien su informante había arriesgado su vida, levanto una ceja ¿Aquello era la perfección? Empezó a dudar de la salud mental del chico.

- Pobresilla, he escuchado que el pequeño esta grave también –escucho a una señora hablar- A este paso todos morirán.

_Escoria_, por eso odiaba a esa gente, personas que pretendía comprender el dolor ajeno pero no hacían nada por ayudar. Se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de la joven, pudo distinguir a la anciana y al niño descansar dentro a través de las puertas abiertas de la vivienda, arrugo el ceño, aquel lugar apestaba a enfermedad.

- Mujer –ella se giró hacia él, ojerosa y pálida, nada atractiva- He venido a comprarte.

- ¿Es usted doctor? –Su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida, parecía no haber entendido la profundidad de sus palabras, su vista se desvió hasta el joven atrás del peliplata, reconociéndolo al instante ¿Acaso habían venido a molestarla?-

- ¿Tengo cara de ser doctor? –levanto una ceja, casi parecía una burla hacia su persona-

- En ese caso… tú y tu amigo pueden irse –se atrevió a tutearlo, no creyéndolo merecedor de su respeto- Mi _precio_ es algo más de lo que pudieras pagar.

Entro a la casa, no tenía tiempo que perder con personas de alta sociedad que creían poder burlarse de ella. Se inclinó hasta los enfermos, dispuesta a cambiar las compresas sobre sus frentes.

- Te daré todo lo que quieras –aquello se estaba tornando ofensivo, no había _cosa_ que él quisiera que no pudiera pagar o conseguir-

"_Todo lo que quieras_" aquello era un pago bastante alto… más para alguien en la situación en que ella se encontraba.

- ¿Qué quieres? –sus fríos ojos taladraron la espalda de Kagome, haciéndola sentir indefensa-

_¿Qué quería?_... ¡Quiero salvarlos! Grito su alma de forma desesperada.

- ¡Dilo! –Ordeno, odiaba las indecisiones-

- Quiero salvarlos –Expreso esta vez en voz alta, giro su rostro hacia el masculino y sus miradas chocaron- ¡Dame la fuerza para salvarlos!

- ¿Qué me darás tú a cambio? -El ámbar de sus ojos relució, esperando la respuesta que ya sabía de los labios femeninos-

- Yo… -extendió su mano en un gesto que ni siquiera ella comprendió- Te venderé mi cuerpo y mi alma, si tú me ayudas a salvarlos, me entregare a ti.

Aquellos finos labios sonrieron de forma vencedora, pareciendo más una mueca, tomo con fuerza la mano ofrecida de la chica y tiro de esta, poniéndola de pie contra su formado cuerpo.

- Espero que sepas –la voz ronca de él contra su oído logro provocarle el escalofrió y sonrojo que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no pudo- que has vendido tu alma al _diablo_.


	2. Realidad

¡Miren quien llegue! (Si, llegue, no está mal escrito. Me lo he robado de la Era del Hielo) No estoy muerta, no me dio un infarto y tampoco sus cartas bombas de amenazas ni muñecos vudú en venganza por tardar tanto funcionaron. Sigo viva y me disculpo un montón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo. Una amiga me aconsejo "Escribe tu fic lo más rápido que puedas antes de que se te vaya la inspiración" Y justo después de decirle que tenía toda la historia planeada mi inspiración empaco y se fue de vacaciones, pero ya volvió y encontré una forma de arrastrarla ¡Incluso estoy utilizando mis horas de almuerzo para escribir historias para ustedes! Así que espero no me abandonen y comenten el capitulo tanto si les ha gustado como si no para que me den fuerzas y encadenar a mi molesta inspiración, besos a todos, disfruten la lectura (:

También publicare otro oneshot como bono por haber tardado, digamos que es una ofrenda de paz~ siéntanse libres de leerlo si lo desean 8D

* * *

**_Ilusiones del alma_**

_"La conciencia es insoportable."  
_

Su corazón se paralizo en conjunto a el carruaje en el que iba, cuando sus pies pisaron tierra de nuevo y su vista se fijó hacia el frente sintió algo dentro de ella apretarse y retorcerse, internamente se preguntó si ese apretón se debía a que inconscientemente había aguantado la respiración o si era por el hecho de poder admirar tan hermosa mansión… Ese sería su _hogar_ de ahora en adelante, una perfecta y hermosa jaula de oro.

- Jaken –fijo su vista en el peliplata, a pesar de no haberla nombrado a ella- No la traigas ante mi hasta que este decente.

Jadeo indignada, lo vio partir al interior de la gran mansión sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y tuvo deseos de correr hasta él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, se contuvo, aquello no era demasiado maduro de su parte y ella no tenía tiempo para andarse con infantilices.

- Mi señora –hizo una suave reverencia y al fijar su vista en los de la chica, ella pudo comprender; a diferencia de sus palabras él no la reconocía como prometida de su amo aun- Sígame por favor.

* * *

- E-está bien, puedo hacerlo sola –trato de mantener las ropas en su lugar, ante la insistencia de las sirvientas de retirárselas-

- Pero mi señora –tembló ante aquellas palabras de la joven mujer, aun no se acostumbraba a aquel título- No tiene que preocuparse, el señor Jaken nos ha puesto al tanto de su situación.

- ¿Mi situación? –parpadeo confundida, dudando-

- Así es -una de largo cabello atada en una coleta le tomo de la mano para ayudarla a entrar a la tina- Debió ser horrible ser secuestrada por esos vándalos.

Kagome hizo un corto sonido dándole la razón, con miedo a desmentir cual sea la historia que le hubieran contado. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando empezaron a frotar tibias esponjas enjabonadas contra sus brazos y piernas.

- Su piel se ha puesto tan reseca -miro entristecida la piel, como si realmente sintiera lastima de que la piel estuviera lastimada- Pero no se preocupe mi señora, lo arreglaremos y ya verá que quedara como nueva.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento -la que sujetaba las toallas y quien no se había atrevido a hablar se hizo notar- Pero, si se me permite, podría preguntar... ¿Cómo se conocieron el amo Sesshomaru y usted?

Todas soltaron una risilla tímida y miraron a la mojada chica expectantes, más de una había querido hacer esa pregunta desde que la vieron llegar.

"_Mierda, en la que te metiste ahora"_

- Bien, basta -unos aplausos cortos acompañaron sus palabras, haciéndolas callar a todas- Dejen de ser tan chismosas y terminemos de asearla antes de que se arrugue como una pasa por tenerla tanto tiempo en la tina.

- Gracias -susurro a quien hubiera intervenido antes por ella, tratando de no ser escuchada por las demás-

- No fue nada -le sonrió amable, respondiéndole de la misma silenciosa forma- Si necesita algo solo avíseme, mi nombre es Sango y estoy a sus órdenes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que pegara un brinquito aun en la tina, y cortando las palabras que fuera a decir a su nueva amiga.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardan tanto? -analizo con la mirada a la pelinegra y esta se sintió cohibida- Lamento la interrupción pero el señor Sesshomaru la está esperando.

Con otra orden para que se apresuraran la mujer de elegantes curvas giro sobre sus talones y abandono la habitación.

- Que mujer más prepotente -bufo indignada y las demás presentes rieron, dándole la razón-

- Su nombre es Kagura, mi señora -envolvió a la nombrada en suaves toallas y exprimió sus cabellos con otra mas- Es la encargada de servicio.

- Pues vaya genio que se gasta.

Volvieron a reír conformes con las palabras de su nueva señora y agradadas ante su presencia. Sin atreverse a decir en voz alta que estaban de acuerdo con ella, siguieron trabajando, si su jefa de ojos rojos se enteraba de que ellas habían dicho algo en su contra era capaz de cortarle la cabeza a todas.

Mantuvo la espalda recta, vestida ahora con un ligero vestido ajustado al pecho y tachonado en la cintura, de un suave color beige pastel y cayendo de forma casi infantil hasta sus rodillas. Se sintió analizada y jugó con sus dedos detrás de su cuerpo, solo cuando escucho un sonido de aceptación de parte de su futuro esposo pudo llenar de nuevo con aire sus pulmones de forma tranquila.

- Ya pareces_ alguien_ -sentado en una amplia silla detrás de su escritorio, se dirigió hacia la joven presente por primera vez en la tarde-

Kagome no se lo tomo muy bien, es más, si antes jugaba con sus dedos ahora se estrujaba las manos tratando de contener las ganas de ir y golpear al imponente hombre frente a ella. Todo fuera por ellos.

- Aprenderás etiqueta -empezó ordenar, mirándola profundamente- A leer y escribir.

- Yo sé etiqueta - interrumpió indignada-

- No cuestiones mis órdenes -le corto de forma seca, haciéndola temblar- Si te digo que te lances a un lago sin ropa y en pleno invierno es lo que harás.

Mantuvo la mirada eternos segundos y asintió resignada, siempre con la cabeza en alto pero con el alma humillada. No había hecho más que salir de la miseria para someterse ante la voluntad de quien se convertiría en su esposo.

- Jaken, llévatela.

- Como usted ordene mi señor -la común reverencia y movió sus manos elegantemente haciéndole una clara señal a la chica de que era hora de dejar la oficina-

* * *

Rodo los ojos chocolates por enésima vez cuando el hombre le explicaba los diferentes ángulos y funciones de cada uno de los cubiertos existentes.

- Esta es una cuchara sopera -mostro y la coloco delicadamente sobre la mesa de nuevo- Y esta es...

- Una cuchara consomé -interrumpió cansada- El de allá es un cuchillo de pescados y ese que se le parece un poco es de mantequilla, los cubiertos medianos son de postres y los mas pequeños son de café y el tenedor de ostras...

Bufo molesta y Jaken se tomo el tiempo de levantar una ceja mirándola solo con un toque de sorpresa.

- Les dije que ya sabía todo esto.

- Tal vez lo sepa -camino hasta posicionarse a sus espaldas- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que este apoyando los codos en la mesa y su espalda esta encorvada. Necesita práctica.

El mayordomo aplaudió y al segundo varias personas con bandejas y diferentes platillos aparecieron ante ellos. Agradeció que su estomago no rugiera al ver tantas delicias, moría de hambre.

- Utilizara el cubierto adecuado para cada uno de los platillos -tomo un plato de la bandeja y lo puso ante la pelinegra- De forma_ despacio_ y _correcta_.

Lo maldijo internamente. Si había algo que no congeniaba era comer despacio y Kagome en una misma oración si un no de por medio. Después de haberse atragantado 3 veces y que la obligara a bajar el cubierto antes de que el bocado llegara a su boca por estarlo sujetando mal siete veces dedujo que ese hombre la estaba torturando a propósito.

* * *

Sonrió agradecida a toda la servidumbre que se inclinaba hacia ella dándole la bienvenida. Sintió deseos de gritarles que levantaran la cabeza y que no era necesario tanta formalidad, pero la advertencia de su futuro amado esposo había sido suficientemente clara.

- Mi nombre es Kagura -se presento ante la nueva imagen de autoridad femenina- Seré su compañera de ahora en adelante, si necesita algo hágamelo saber.

Controlando sus impulsos de fruncir el ceño y mostrar abiertamente su descontento, miro a sus al rededores en busca de una escapatoria a quien de seguro le volvería el mundo más infierno aun, estaba mas que segura que de no ser porque Jaken y el mismísimo Sesshomaru estaban ahí, esa mujer le escupiría en la cara. Su mente brillo habilidosa con una nueva y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Disculpen -giro sobre sus talones ligeramente y miro a los hombres junto a ellos- Quisiera escoger a mi sirvienta personal.

Todos se tensaron sorprendidos y la pelinegra trago grueso sin flaquear, tratando de no perder valor.

- Quiero a Sango.

- Discúlpeme, señora -los ojos de a quien hubieran rechazado brillaron con fiereza- ¿Acaso hay algo mal conmigo?

- ¡Absolutamente nada! -se apresuro en aclarar, esa mujer la estaba acuchillando una y otra vez en su cerebro- Solo, siento que he hecho conexión con ella.

El peliverde miro a su amo dudoso, de hecho, todos los hicieron. Buscando aprobación a la orden de la chica en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué esperan? -permaneció con los brazos cruzados al pecho, sin inmutarse demasiado- Ella será la nueva jefa de la casa, mi futura esposa... Su deber es obedecer sus órdenes.

Todos ofrecieron una disculpa debido a su dudar hacia la recién llegada y obedecieron en silencio. Kagome pensó en ese momento que tal vez el hombre no era tan malo, y que hasta podrían vivir una vida pacífica.

- Ya nos arreglaremos tu y yo -murmuro suavemente contra su oído cuando paso por su lado, provocando que un escalofrió la invadiera-

Tal vez no sería tan _pacifica_ como ella creía.

* * *

Sus piernas temblaron mientras caminaba hasta el altar. Miro al frente decidida, temiendo que si quitaba la vista de aquel Cristo a lo alto del vitral frente a si perdería todo valor y se echaría a correr despavorida. Aun era joven para casarse y entregar su vida a un completo desconocido, aun tenía mucho que vivir, aun...

_¡Hermana Kagome!  
Kagome-chan._

Aun, ellos merecían una vida mejor, una vida que ella solo les podría dar haciendo todo aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus piernas se detuvieron automáticamente y se descubrió a si misma ya al lado de su prometido, tomando su brazo y caminando los últimos pasos de quien oficializaría su sentencia.

Los flashes de las cámaras se notaban por toda la capilla, murmullos acerca de lo hermosa de la novia y la bella pareja que estos formaban se desparecían. La voz del cura se escucho y todo quedo en silencio y armonía en un segundo.

- ¿Acepta usted a este hombre por esposo, -Kagome blasfemo, odiando el hecho de que el tiempo se escurriera entre sus dedos y ya fueran por esa parte- Para honrarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto -sintió que alguien más hablaba por si, y que aquella voz no había sido la suya propia-

No recordó siquiera escuchar los votos de él, ni mucho menos haber puesto una sortija en el dedo masculino ni que este hiciera lo mismo en la suya.

¿Cuándo habían regresado a la mansión y en qué segundo había caminado ella hasta ese lugar, frente a aquellas escaleras?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Sígueme -ordeno, para no perder la costumbre supuso ella-

El oscuro lugar con solo algunas velas iluminando a forma de círculo le provoco escalofríos. Para cuando él los guio hasta el centro de este su cuerpo ya era atacado por ligeros temblores.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -se desconoció a sí misma por segunda vez en el día, su voz sonaba ahogada-

- Vamos a casarnos -sus ojos brillaban bajo el calor de las velas, de forma intensa-

- ¿Qué? -lo miro confusa, como si de pronto descubriera que estaba desquiciado- Pero si ya nos hemos casado.

Él rio ligeramente, casi de forma tétrica y la chica temió lo peor. ¿Qué clase de persona era ese hombre?

- Cuando te dije que habías vendido tu alma al diablo, hablaba muy enserio -la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, no dándole oportunidad a escapar-

Su cuerpo convulsiono cuando él clavo sus afilados colmillos en el blanco cuello de ella. Un gritillo se escapo de los labios femeninos y solo puedo escuchar aquello que el hombre que la sujetaba entre sus brazos murmuro contra su oído antes de que callera en la inconsciencia.

_Soy un demonio._


	3. El comienzo

¡Buenas! Aquí el capítulo tres~ Que emoción, pensé que no viviría para presenciarlo (¿?) Espero que les guste, es mas largo que los anteriores y deja un poco de vacío existencial, creo yo, porque esto es realmente solo la introducción a lo que será la relación entre Sesshomaru y Ahome, digamos que ya el chico está empezando a sentir deseos de "propiedad" sobre su esposa. En fin, disfrútenlo y comenten de ser así.

¡Nos leemos de nuevo mas abajo!

* * *

**_Ilusiones del alma_**

_"Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarte a que te devore desde el interior."_

Se movió ligeramente luchando con el dolor que amenazaba a su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido tan pesada antes, ni siquiera cuando había trabajado incontables horas seguidas para poder llevar algo de pan a su mesa.

- Despierta de una vez.

La seca voz dejo en segundo plano todo el cansancio. Abrió los ojos y se sentó lo más rápido que el dolor corporal le dejo. Un intenso sonrojo la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que su ahora marido estaba abotonando los últimos botones de su elegante camisa extrajera, sacudió la cabeza con rapidez cuando el pensamiento de que si se hubiera despertado antes lo hubiese podido encontrar sin esta llegaron a su cerebro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? -pregunto de forma decaída, aun ida en agotamiento-

- Dos días.

Un par de segundos, solo un par de segundos.

- ¡¿Qué? -se arranco las sabanas de encima y estiro sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama- ¿Cómo fue que dormí tanto?

Un gemido salió de los labios femeninos cuando al intentarse poner de pie y enderezar la espalda, un puyazo ataco la zona cercana a su hombro derecho. Recuerdos de lo que fue su último día de conciencia la inundaron y no pudo evitar mirar a la única persona en la habitación con sorpresa y algo de confusión.

- No tengo tiempo para eso -contesto, como si pudiera leer su mente mientras se terminaba de ajustar la corbata y colocar el saco- Jaken te dirá todo lo que _necesitas_ saber.

Bufo molesta al ver que su "amoroso" esposo no solo era un idiota poco sensible, sino que también un mal educado que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Acaricio con gentileza el pequeño relieve que podía sentir en la marca que seguramente había quedado en su blancuzca piel. Todo esto era algo nuevo para ella, no solo se había casado con alguien que desconocía totalmente, sino que además este no era humano.

- ¿Mi señora? -la voz de la ama de llaves se hizo escuchar con cautela, toqueteando la puerta ligeramente antes de pasar a la habitación-

- ¿Sango, eres tú? -se puso de pie con cuidado, sonriéndole a la chica- Puedes llamarme solo Kagome.

- Me alegro que haya despertado al fin -expreso con sinceridad, ignorando la petición de la pelinegra- Ya había comenzado a preocuparme de que tal vez el amo hubiera sido muy rudo con usted, debido a su... _condición_.

- T-tú... ¿Sabías que Sesshomaru es un demonio? -se llevo una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Sango parpadeo un par de veces, extrañada por la inesperada reacción de su ama.

- ¿No lo sabía usted? -levanto ambas cejas ante el posible descubrimiento-

- No es eso, claro que lo sabia -mintió lo más creíble que pudo, temiendo romper inconscientemente su trato con el peliplata- Solo que no sabía que tú sabias...

Todo se estaba tornando demasiado confuso, y eso que era ella la que estaba hablando. Su cuerpo se relajo notoriamente cuando la chica pareció creerle y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Agradeció que ella no la conociera bien, el hecho de que no decía la verdad estaba tatuado con tinta en su frente.

- Todos en la mansión sabemos de la situación del amo, mi señora -explico mientras tendía la cama en cuestión de segundos- Nos extraño bastante cuando él escogió a una humana como su esposa, nadie lo esperaba.

- Digamos que ni yo lo hacía -si algo de ironía se escucho en su voz, Sango hizo un excelente trabajo ignorando ese hecho- ¿Tú también eres un d-demonio?

- Oh no, yo soy una humana -se llevo una mano al pecho, haciendo referencia a sí misma- Aquí, la mayoría de los sirvientes de baja categoría lo somos. ¿Quiere que la ayude a cepillarse el cabello antes de asearse?

- Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme tan formalmente -refunfuño mientras tomaba asiento frente a la peinadora que le señalo la chica, aceptando la oferta-

Miro su reflejo en el espejo por un corto rato, mientras sentía su cabello ser desenredado con delicadeza por las agiles manos femeninas. Había algo _diferente_ en ella, y no solo aquel mordisco con toques morados que le había dejado el bloque de hielo con el que compartiría su vida, no... Había algo más.

- S-sango -su voz tembló notoriamente al llamar a la joven-

- ¿Sucede algo mi señora? -la miro preocupada, temiendo haber jalado su cabello con demasiada fuerza-

- De casualidad, tú... ¿Cambiaste mi ropa?

- ¿Qué no lo hizo usted después de su noche de bodas? -miro el rostro casi trastornado de su ama a través del espejo, preocupada-

- ¡¿N-noche de bodas?

* * *

Trato de mantener aire en sus pulmones, pero el fiel sirviente de la familia Taisho dificultaba el trabajo. Casi podía jurar que la quería asesinar, apretando ese bendito corsé más de lo necesario.

- Listo -anuncio, mientras terminaba de ajustar firmemente el lazo que sellaba toda aquella presión-

- Gracias, casi me preocupaba que lo dejaras solo un poco suelto y me permitieras respirar -soltó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo mientras se apoyaba en una baranda cercana, tratando de no caer-

- Si tiene tiempo para refunfuñar significa que no esta tan apretado como dice.

Si las miradas mataran, hubieran acabado con la vida del otro hace un buen tiempo. Había cierta clase de conexión que ellos no lograban terminar de hacer. El mayor aplaudió apresurando a la servidumbre en la habitación.

- Dense prisa y traigan el vestido -demando con voz moderadamente alta, sin llegar a gritar realmente- Al amo no le gusta esperar.

_No le gusta esperar mis ovarios. _

Después de haber prácticamente firmado su sentencia de muerte, su segunda sentencia para ser precisos, entre las estrechas telas de ese hermoso vestido de tela fina que amenazaba con asfixiarla pudo emprender camino al encuentro de su esposo. No había presenciado muchas reuniones de alta sociedad que se diga, pero esta no la animaba demasiado.

- ¿Por qué estamos asistiendo? -se atrevió a indagar ya sin vuelta atrás en la comodidad del carruaje-

- Porque yo lo digo -respondió desinteresadamente, sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla junto a él-

- Vaya elocuencia -el hombre levanto una ceja, como retándola a repetir eso y ella trago incomoda- A lo que me refiero es que, no pareces alguien a quien le guste asistir a fiestas.

El silencio que se formo entre ellos era solo interrumpido por el firme sonar de las ruedas y las patas de los caballos al chocar contra el suelo de tierra y piedras. Aquel ligero movimiento de mecedora comenzaba a marearla. Al fin el vehículo se detuvo y pudo respirar agradecida.

- Es la fiesta en honor al hijo de un conocido -la miro a los ojos por lo que parecieron horas- Servirá para darte a conocer, no lo arruines.

- Como si pudiera -murmuro para sí misma, practicando la sonrisa falsa que mejor le salía y descendiendo del coche con pasos recién aprendidos-

- Eso espero -murmuro a su oído antes de darle espacio suficiente para caminar con su mano posada al brazo masculino. Dándole a entender que la escuchaba, él siempre escuchaba-

- Déjeme felicitarlo por tal hermosa compañía -ya dentro de la fiesta, un hombre robusto de barba blanca y aspecto agradable la alago. Kagome sonrió- Y también por su matrimonio.

- Se lo agradezco -dejo saber con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza, frio pero educado-

A los pocos segundos todos los empresarios de apariencia importante parecían sentirse atraídos a la imponente presencia de Sesshomaru, acercándose a saludar o hablar de cosas triviales que para ella carecían de sentido e importancias, esos hombres parecían vivir en su propio mundo donde todo funcionaba diferente a su antigua realidad.

Se abrió paso entre los gigantescos marcos y cortinas pesadas que separaban el amplio salón con la oscuridad e intimidad de aquella pequeña terraza iluminada tenuemente, aliviada de que aquellas miradas curiosas hubieran perdido interés en ella al rato permitiéndole escapar de aquel aburrido ambiente. Suspiro resignada mientras se sostenía en la gruesa baranda de piedra que rodeaba la amplia plataforma donde se encontraba parada tratando de aliviar un poco sus martillados pies, podía estar acostumbrada a largas caminatas y horas de trabajo mas no a tal sacrificio que la habían hecho portar como calzado esa noche.

Inhalo y exhalo aire de forma ruidosa una vez mas mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para renunciar a la fresca brisa nocturna y volver a la sofocante fiesta a su espalda. La suela de sus importados tacones hicieron un gracioso sonido cuando ella giro sobre sus talones en un rápido movimiento.

- ¿Uhm? -miro al jovencito de pie a unos cuantos pasos- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo ahí?

- Discúlpeme -inclino la cabeza un poco, mostrando respeto con sus mejillas sonrojadas al verse descubierto- No quise interrumpirla.

Kagome ladeo la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha. Sonrió al reconocerlo como el hijo del carismático señor que hubiera conocido horas antes. Pares de zapatos resonaron sobre el piso marmolado desde dentro del salón y solo le costó segundos asociar las juveniles voces femeninas con el rostro del menor.

- Disculpe, señora Inutaisho -una del grupo de jóvenes que acababa de llegar se dirigió a ella- ¿Vio al joven Souta pasar por aquí?

- Souta, déjame ver –llevo un dedo a sus labios actuando pensativa- Creo que lo vi caminando apresurado por ahí.

Apenas hubo señalado una dirección las chicas desaparecieron rumbo a donde ella hubiera indicado. Hizo una mueca con la boca y levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

- Tal vez si al menos hubieran dicho gracias me hubiera sentido un poco culpable -adelanto un par de pasos dejando al descubierto la joven figura que había escondido tras la amplia falda de su vestido- Vaya que tienes prometidas.

- No son mis prometidas -aclaro con expresión asqueada, levantándose y sacudiendo ligeramente su elegante pantalón oscuro- Mi padre decidió que era tiempo de ir buscando a mi futura prometida.

La pelinegra lo medito un rato, observando la expresión frustrada del pequeño hombrecito. Él le inspiraba cierto instinto casi maternal.

- Supongo que es algo inteligente -desvió la vista al cielo, apoyando los codos donde antes estuvieran sus manos- Conseguir una buena esposa suena como algo difícil.

- Eso dice él -se inclino quedando de cuclillas a su lado, dejando su espalda descansar en los frio pilares que hacían de base a la baranda- Pero yo creo que quiere controlarme. No es como si fuera un niño.

Un puchero contradijo sus palabras y ella se obligo a morderse la parte interna de una de sus mejillas para no reír.

- Creo que eres adorable -admitió sin poder controlar la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios-

- ¡No lo soy! -negó con las mejillas rojas-

- Te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí.

La voz masculina le provoco un escalofrió en cada poro de su piel y, como si fuera adivino, su cuerpo la traiciono soltando un estornudo.

- Sesshomaru... -murmuro sumida en un letargo, aquellos ojos dorados parecían brillar con una intensidad que ella desconocida- Lo siento, debo irme Souta. Suerte en tu búsqueda.

Le pellizco suavemente la mejilla y partió junto al de cabellos plateados, dejando a un solitario joven deseando que ella fuera menor, o él mas grande, para poderle proponer que dejara a aquel intimidante hombre y se casaran.

- ¡Argh! -exclamo mientras desordenaba sus cabellos peinados hacia atrás-

Tal vez su padre tenía razón, esto de enamorarse y conseguir novia era difícil.

* * *

Lo siguió como sombra hasta por donde antes hubieran entrado, entre un mar de inclinaciones y estrechadas de manos.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? -pregunta innecesaria, ella lo sabía. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para deducirlo-

- Si -respondió él de forma neutra, para su sorpresa- Mañana tendrás una cita.

- ¿Una cita? -frunció el seño desconfiada-

- Si te digo ahora seguramente pasaras toda la noche hablando sobre eso -la miro fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Eres muy ruidosa.

Separo los labios dispuesta a replicar pero la carroza se detuvo sorprendiéndola, no recordaba que el viaje fuera tan corto y mucho menos cuando habían abordado. El lado conversador de Sesshomaru parecía transportarla en el tiempo.

- Ese chico, Souta -comenzó ella, mientras caminaban lado a lado por los pasillos de la mansión- ¡Es tan adorable! Si fuera joven, y soltera, me casaría con él.

Soltó risas ante su propia incoherencia y parpadeo confundida cuando escucho al hombre a su lado gruñir.

- Pues lastima por ti, porque no pienso darte el divorcio -miro de reojo como ella se había detenido su andar y lo miraba pasmada- ¿Qué?

- Nada, solo... -la sorpresa abandono su rostro y las risas se volvieron a escuchar- Si no estuviera completamente consiente de nuestra situación diría que estas celoso de un niño.

- No digas estupideces, mujer -su voz fría, casi con desprecio, la hizo sentir miserable y cortar sus sonrisas- Esto no es sobre amor, es negocio. Jamás sentiré más que lastima por ser tan inferior.

Se quedo por largo tiempo mirando el vacio que su marido había dejado al irse con pasos apresurados lejos de ella. Bajo su mirada y la clavo en sus manos que, por alguna razón, habían comenzado a temblar.

- ¿Señora? -la voz de su acompañante personal se hizo escuchar a sus espaldas- Regreso temprano ¿Fue divertida la fiesta?

- Si, Sango -contesto con voz distraída, sin girarse a verla - Fue divertida...

- ¿Se encuentra bien? -le sujeto los hombros, sintiéndola temblar- Mi señora... ¿Está usted llorando?

Trato de abrir los labios para negar aquella pregunta, pero su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse sin cesar y las cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas haciéndole imposible esconder su sentir. Giro rápidamente abrazándose a la otra mujer presente y soltando un gemido ahogado mientras dejaba soltar toda su frustración interior.

El sirviente más antiguo de la familia permaneció inmutable cuando, al otro lado de la mansión, su jefe estrello contra una pared cercana el vaso grueso de cristal de donde segundos antes bebía.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? -murmuro para sí mismo- Esto se está saliendo de control...

Verla hablando tan tranquilamente con otras personas del sexo opuesto hacia nacer cosas en él que no deberían estar ahí. Maldijo a la humana mientras golpeaba una mesa cercana con fuerza. Respiro profundamente recuperando la compostura al fin, tenía que calmarse.

_No lo olvides; son solo negocios._

_

* * *

_

Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado porque el siguiente lo dejare bastante en suspenso. Como ven, los personajes empiezan a aparecer y aparecer ¡Ahora es que viene lo bueno! Y a los que les guste Souta, no se preocupen, que aparecerá de nuevo más adelante en un momento cumbre. ¡Comenten y déjenme amor!


End file.
